wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
101 Ways to Annoy Queen Glory
Hello and welcome to 101 ways to annoy Queen Glory! To post a way on, please visit this thread. You cannot post ways via comments. Let's do this! 1. Tell her Deathbringer has rejected her (suggested by DewSpectrum11) 2. Tell her Sunny has gone missing again (suggested by Pearl336) 3. Tell her that Deathbringer has hired some more invisible guards (suggested by AshenFlames) 4. Tell her that Clay sat on Jambu again (suggested by Peacewielder The NightWing 1) 5. Tell her the RainWings are skipping classes again (suggested by XxGalaxzzyxX) 6. Shout "Glory and Deathbringer for life!" (Suggested by ~BOONDOGGLE3X~) 7. Block any possible ways to reach the sun in the rainforest and leave Glory to deal with what happens to the RainWings deprived of sun-time (Suggested by Stoatbramble) 8. Replace her with Tsunami (Suggested by Starwatcher the RainWing-NightWing) 9. Blast "The Dragonets Are Coming" song everywhere she goes and she can't lower the volume or turn it off for a day (Suggested by Leopardgirl77) 10. Tell her that Tsunami is feeding the RainWings cacti (Suggested by Peacewielder The NightWing 1) 11. Put all sorts of Rainwing insults from the minders (Dune, Kestrel) in a room she can't get out of or turn it off (Suggested by Leopardgirl77) 12. Throw random stuff from around the rainforest at her (Suggested by Stoatbramble) 13. Poke her in the arm non-stop for three hours (Suggested by Lemondrop27) 14. Cover her in mud while she's asleep (Suggested by Lemondrop27) 15. Constantly annoy and interrupt Glory (and her citizens) when she's giving speeches (Suggested by Stoatbramble) 16. Call her a lazy RainWing (Suggested by FawnpawBerry) 17. Lock her in a room with Deathbringer for 2 days (Suggested by Leopardgirl77) 18. Throughout suntime have a megaphone and yell: "Gloryflight is better than Glorybringer!" (Suggested by Leopardgirl77) 19. Pretend to have a crush on her (Suggested by Dark the Bengal KingCobra GiantPanda Tribrid) 20. Imitate a sloth that likes her (Suggested by Dark the Bengal KingCobra GiantPanda Tribrid) 21. Spread a fake rumor that the NightWings want to overthrow the throne (Suggested by XxGalaxzzyxX) 22. Tell a bunch of RainWing dragonets that you'll give them something special like a sweet treat if they work really hard on building a replica of Glory's sloth Silver and cover it in red fruit juice so it looks like blood. Then, put it next to Glory while she's sleeping (watch out for Deathbringer!) so that when she wakes up, a 'dead' replica of Silver will be slumped next to her (Suggested by Jarkie) 23. Tell her the RainWings have been brainwashed and have forgotten how to "fight" (Suggested by XxGalaxzzyxX) 24. Paint a background of Queen Scarlet's arena and put her in a marble tree when she's sleeping and have her wake up to Peril "fighting" Clay, and a red RainWing resembling Scarlet sit in a high chair next to her (Suggested by PeaktheIceWing18) 25. Tell her all the RainWing eggs have been misplaced (Suggested by XxGalaxzzyxX) 26. Follow Glory around all day while reciting the Dragonet Prophecy (Suggested by Stoatbramble) 27. Give her a piece of prey for her birthday (Suggested by Shadowdawolf8) 28. Set a isolated tree on fire and the edge of the rainforest and tell her to send a patrol there beforehand (Suggested by Leopardgirl77) 29. Tell her Morrowseer survived the volcano (Suggested by ADragonDreaming881) 30. Show her Glorybringer art and gush about how cute they are together (Suggested by ADragonDreaming881) 31. Tell her Deathbringer hired even more invisible guards (Suggested by ADragonDreaming881) 32. Tell her Deathbringer was caputred, let her get upset, and then tell Deathbringer to go see Glory (Suggested by ADragonDreaming881) 33. Tell her Magnificent has declared herself Queen again (Suggested by ADragonDreaming881) 34. Tell her that Kinkajou is being lectured by Starflight (Suggested by Peacewielder the NightWing 1) 35. Challenge her to a duel (Suggested by Lemondrop27) 36. Make Glory’s co-leader Kestrel (Suggested by PrincessIzzy13) 37. Only feed her meat to eat (Suggested by PrincessIzzy13) 38. Re-enact a scene from under the mountain in TDP as Glory is giving a speech (Suggested by Stoatbramble) 39. Tell her that Kestrel is alive (Suggested by Peaceweilder The NightWing 1) 40. Act more like Deathbringer (Suggested by PrinceMirageoftheSkyWings) 41. Draw ship art for every Glory ship you can think of and post it all around the rainforest (Suggested by Stoatbramble) 42. Slap Glory during her suntime and yell into her ear, "YOU LAZY RAINWING! AND YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE QUEEN!" (Suggested by Sunburn aSandSkyHybrid) 43. Have all the RainWings gang up against her battle wishes, but then surprise her with a fruit basket (Suggested by XxGalaxzzyxX) 44. Tell Glory that her offical name is "The Queen of Magical Death Spit" (Suggested by Sunburn aSandSkyHybrid) 45. Dress Silver up as Queen Scarlet (Suggested by Moony Toons) 46. Plant a small tree with silver bark and no leaves near the center of the RainWing village and declare it's a marble tree (Suggested by Stoatbramble) 47. Burn a part of the Rainforest (Suggested by PrinceMirageoftheSkyWings) 48. Give her a mudbath during her sun-time (Suggested by Sunburn aSandSkyHybrid) 49. Tell her that Tsunami managed to convince Jambu that he is just a spirit wandering around, and that he isn't real (Suggested by Lemondrop27) 50. Celebrate a fake holiday called "Scarlet-Day" (Suggested by PrinceMirageoftheSkyWings) 51. Force her to eat a raw fish + sand sandwhich! (Suggested by Peacewielder the NightWing 1) 52. Escort Peril to a diplomatic meeting with Glory (Suggested by PrinceMirageoftheSkyWings) 53. Tell her that Deathbringer has been mooning over Fatespeaker for years (Suggested by Peacewielder the NightWing 1) 54. Shove Peril into the rainforest and have her accidentally burn down the whole RainWing village (Suggested by Lemondrop27) 55. Make Whirlpool vist the rainforest (Suggested by Peacewielder the NightWing 1) 56. Loudly scream that Glory should've been a SkyWing (Suggested by Lemondrop27) 57. Make all the RainWings - I mean all of them - try to fit in Glory's pavilion (Suggested by Peacewielder the NightWing) 58. Lock her in a room with Kestrel and Dune for a day. Keep checking to make sure they haven't killed each other (Suggested by GalaxytheNightwing-Rainwing) 59. Tell her that Peacemaker realized that he's Darkstalker and is going to kill off every RainWing in existence (Suggested by ScreechingSoul The Nightwing) 60.'''Tell Glory that Jambu thinks Mangrove is an overripe mango, and is trying to eat him (Suggested by Peacewielder the NightWing 1) '''61. Every time Glory fires her venom, scream "MAGICAL DEATH SPIT!!!" (Suggested by Stoatbramble) 62. Bribe Deathbringer to stalk Glory everywhere for a month (Suggested by JadeSky2468) 63. Attach Glory and Jambu to a harness so that they're stuck with eachother for a year (Suggested by YOHIOloid56) 64. Build statues of Webs, Dune, Kestrel, Morrowseer and Scarlet right in front of Glory's pavilion (suggested by Stoatbramble) 65. Bribe a NightWing to yell a prophecy during sun-time (Suggested by MonsoonTheRainWing) 66. Get Deathbringer to impersonate Starflight (Suggested by MonsoonTheRainWing) 67. tell her that Scarlet is queen of the rainwings and she is going execute her (suggested by lightangel2007) '''68. '''Kidnap Deathbringer and leave a note that says he's going to commit suicide (Opal the Treasurewing) '''69. '''Put her and Tsunami in a room for a day and get Starflight to read to them about Blister, Blaze and Burn, then make them act it out by themselves until the day is done (WhiteoutLover) Category:Content (DewSpectrum11) Category:Genre (Comedy) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions Category:RainWings Category:Dragonets